Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid fuel and, more particularly, to a solid fuel boiler which uses, as a heat source, a solid fuel including rice straws, fallen leaves, trees, etc. and can receive oil fuel and gas fuel so as to keep a fire alive.
Related Art
In general, a boiler is a device where a burner is ignited and operated by a control system in an electrical spark scheme to heat a water tank which is circulated for hot water and heating. The fuel uses oil or gas as a fuel.
In a case of the boiler using the oil or the gas as a main fuel, since a cost due to purchase of the fuel is excessively consumed so that a maintenance cost is great. In a farm village having a low income level, the burden due to the use of the boiler is substantially increased.
A fire wood burner using rice straws, fallen leaves, and trees as a heat source is disclosed in Korean Patent Number 10-868985.
However, although the above fire wood burner uses rice straws, fallen leaves, and trees as a heat source, the fire wood burner cannot serve as a boiler.